


sinking into fear

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s7e16 Sink or Swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: He feels like he’s breathing again, his heart beating again, when it’s revealed that Eric’s father is from New Mexico, that Eric is truly a U.S. citizen.a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season seven, episode sixteen, “sink or swim”, cause i wanted a perspective from ryan’s point of view on what happened.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 9





	sinking into fear

**Author's Note:**

> another short au of ryan and eric being canon on the show.  
> to bring you up to speed, this is the episode where eric’s asshole dad shows up, causing a bad guy to land eric in immigration because his dad lied about not being a u.s. citizen.  
> i wanted to write something that showed ryan’s pov on this whole dumbass situation, also because i feel like that episode where eric was shot. how ryan was so aggressive and angry, so focused on finding the shooter. can you imagine how he would feel here?  
> come yell at me on tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

Ryan barely listens as Derek Powell scrambles for excuses as to why Eric’s birth certificate is on his laptop. His ears are ringing at the thought of his lover behind bars in an orange jumpsuit. Ryan has only just gotten past the fear of almost losing Eric last year, he can’t deal with this on top of everything the two of them have faced together. 

The only reason he’s even here is because Eric asked him not to go, he couldn’t bear to let Ryan see him like that. So Calleigh has gone, promising Ryan to check up on Eric.

Ryan can feel his anger rise, at this case, this man, this whole situation. He finally snaps when Powell tries to justify his reasoning for Eric’s birth certificate being in his custody.

Ryan storms off after interrogation, Horatio not even trying to stop him, as he heads towards the locker room.

His head in his hands, Ryan sinks down onto one of the benches, his heart aching for Eric, who’s probably lost and confused. And what’s worse is that there’s nothing they can do right now. All they can do is wait, and that’s what angers Ryan. All he can do is sit there, doing nothing while Eric is rotting in custody.

He’s so grateful when Calleigh finally comes back, reporting to him everything about Eric and how he is.

Ryan’s even more grateful when H reports that he has an idea on how to get eric out.

He feels like he’s breathing again, his heart beating again, when it’s revealed that Eric’s father is from New Mexico, that Eric is truly a U.S. citizen. 

Ryan wants to be the one to tell Eric, to bring him home, but Horatio offers instead, and Ryan can see that horatio really wants to, that he feels like it’s his fault, and he wants to make it up.

so instead, H and Calleigh go, and Ryan heads home, planning on welcoming Eric back properly.

It won’t be home until Eric is back. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the love lately on here guys!  
> come talk to me on Tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/), always looking for new friends!  
> also, because i just downloaded photoshop and i have a lot of au ideas for these two, so keep a lookout.


End file.
